When you leave a Alex and Eagle
by Terra Calling
Summary: A normal day, that was until our dear Alex Rider here had teamed up with Eagle. Yeah, I know believe me. Bad mental image. Anyway let me tell you about last week. Plain one- shots. Pairings might be in there


A normal day, that was until our dear Alex Rider here had teamed up with Eagle. Yeah, I know believe me. Bad mental image. Anyway let me tell you about last week.

"Finally summer break!" Tom shouted, summer break had come leaving Alex and Tom up to their own evil plans. " See you!" Alex shouted leaving Tom behind.

Alex had just enough seconds to put a foot in the doorway before the house phone went off. "Great" he muttered walking over to it. A woman had called," Alex Rider, requests to see you. A car will be at your house momentarily" She said. A few minutes after the phone call a black car arrived at his door step. He walked out and into the car.

The car ride was uneventful-like always. Alex got out the car and into the bank. He opened the door to Blunts office. He walked in, there was Mrs. Jones sucking on a peppermint, preparing to pop another into her mouth. Alex now being 17 was quite a play boy, his features a bit more

A normal day, that was until our dear Alex Rider here had teamed up with Eagle. Yeah, I know believe me. Bad mental image. Anyway let me tell you about last week.

"Finally summer break!" Tom shouted, summer break had come leaving Alex and Tom up to their own evil plans. " See you!" Alex shouted leaving Tom behind.

Alex had just enough seconds to put a foot in the doorway before the house phone went off. "Great" he muttered walking over to it. A woman had called," Alex Rider, requests to see you. A car will be at your house momentarily" She said. A few minutes after the phone call a black car arrived at his door step. He walked out and into the car.

The car ride was uneventful-like always. Alex got out the car and into the bank. He opened the door to Blunts office. He walked in, there was Mrs. Jones sucking on a peppermint, preparing to pop another into her mouth. Alex now being 17 was quite a play boy, his features a bit more '_manly_'. "Blunt." He said as he walked in,  
" Alex, sit," Alex sat.  
" You will be going to Brecon Beacons for training."  
"No." Alex glared. He was not going back to that hell hole.  
But on second thoughts it was probably better than having girls calling and showing up at his house every day of the summer. 'Hmmm, Right. Probably my best choice anyway' "I'll do it!" He shouted, Blunt raised an eyebrow  
"What made you change your mind? Alex." said. Alex decided to tell them, " I changed my mind because I don't really want girls coming to my house and calling me 24/7"  
"Hmmm, Ok, A car will come tomorrow at 8:00. You do not need anything." Alex nodded.

The next day came, after the car had gotten to BB. They begun training for 3 weeks. Alex was told that he was staying for 5 weeks.

They were in the lunch hall, letting Eagle sit next to Alex was a bad idea. Eagle had passed Alex a note. It said to meet him behind Sarges cabin after dinner. Dinner came and met each other behind the cabin. " So, Cub. You have 2 weeks left right?"  
"Yeah so what?"  
"Let's start a war!"  
" What kind of war?"  
"A pranking war!" ' Hmm, It could be quite funny'  
Alex laughed, "Yeah okay, but only if we can start by putting melted marsh mellows in everyone's bed and getting Sarge to wet himself and video tape it!" Eagle laughed. " We so get along, Hi-Five!" We high fived.

"Let the war begin" We laughed Evilly " Muhahahahahah" We were laughing evilly until Wolf just happened to come and see us. " Oh Shit! Twilight Fan has found us!" Eagle practically screamed in my ear.

'Twilight Fan? Well I guess that's Wolf's code name in this operation was gonna be'

"NOOO, WE SHALL NEVER BE FOUND!" I shouted. I'm pretty happy that I grabbed a stink bomb from the package Tom sent me. "Astilavista Baby!" I threw it. Once we reached the cabin I just remembered. The bomb exposes with paint inside... The paint doesn't come off...

... It was the rainbow one.

"Eagle... The bomb I threw you know it had paint in it right ?" His head slowly turned around. Dramatically. "Oh shit. Cuuuuub, whhhhhy?"  
"Sorry. Let's go and set up camp in the sarge's office!"  
"Yeah!"

**Yes? No? I hope to do this as a two shot or maybe a three shot I'm not sure. Any way. Peace!**


End file.
